Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter
''Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter ''was the sixth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Mark Nagata. It was preceded by Night in Werewolf Woods and followed by Under the Magician's Spell. The prismatic hologram cover design consisted of light blue swirls and the cover illustration consisted of a person trapped inside a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There is no peanut butter, but there is only the jelly, which smells like peanut butter in the book. The tagline was, Talk about snack attack! It was released in June 1996 and was 135 pages long. Plot You have flown to Fiskeville to spend the summer with your Aunt and Uncle, and their two children, your cousins Drippy Dora and Barney the Bully. Barney tells you to play hide and seek, whoever is found, Barney gets to pound. You hide in the basement, something your Aunt tells you not to do, because the people who lived there before them were strange and they never got around to cleaning it out. You get hungry and spot an old refrigerator. There are only two things inside, a jar of purple goop, possibly jelly, and some stale chocolate cake. If you eat the purple goop (which smells like peanut butter), you wind up shrinking, and face the possibility of becoming one of Dora's dolls, being locked in the refrigerator, being flushed down the toilet, and fighting a now giant mouse. If you choose the cake, you wind up growing into a giant, and facing the possibilities of being chased by the local police who think you are a giant, being pounded by Barney, or intimidating Barney and Dora. Bad Endings (Every Bad Ending) *Drowning in the sewer *Being dropped on the ground and getting killed *Stuck inside the refrigerator, until you die *It is implied that you were destroyed by a mouse *Becoming a gingerbread cookie *Got a job picking up after an elephant *Adopted by a mouse *Shrink down to your normal size, but Barney's going to beat you up *Back to your normal size, but seventy-three dollars in change gets stuck all over you *Shrink down to your normal size with five tigers in your lap *The government thinks you're an alien and captures you with an artifical spiderweb net *About to float into a grinder *Become the new housekeeper for a doll family in Dora's dollhouse *After trying the Super-Duper-Reducer machine, you're back to your normal height, but your arms are too long, your legs are too thick, and your head is too small *About to shrink down to nothing, thanks to steaming *It is implied that you will be crushed in a car, when the car is in a car crusher *Squashed by several books *Become a resident of Dora's dollhouse *Grows so big, your head reaches outer space and end up can't breathing *About to shrink down to nothing, when looking for Aunt Fiona *Back to your normal size, but you're about to be crushed by hundreds of recycable cans Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *Shrink down to your normal size and avoid being captured by the government *Grow back to your normal size and have an elephant-sized lizard to protect you from Barney and Dora *Effy turns you back to your normal size with the help of chocolate cake dipped in monster blood *Grow back to your normal size, but are stronger and quicker to defend yourself from Barney and Dora *Switch bodies with Dr. Abbott and he gets to spend the summer with your cousins Trivia *﻿This book is probably the spiritual successor to the Monster Blood books. *The purple peanut butter seems to be the opposite of Monster Blood (it makes people shrink, not grow) *One of the youngest Monster Blood characters (Evan's cousin Kermit) is reffered to as an adult in this book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Summer Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Aunts Category:Relatives Category:Toys Category:Tigers Category:Uncles Category:Mice Category:Transformations Category:Basements Category:Parents Category:Foods Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Flying Category:Mirrors Category:Bullies Category:Sports Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Scientists Category:Remote Controls Category:Sisters Category:Brothers Category:Mothers